


Emrys In Time

by Princess24



Series: Merlin One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Arthur, Hopeful Ending, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: What if merlin was actually from the future, and got stuck in the past after a botched spell gone hay wire. What if balinor and hunith were never really merlins parents but just people who took him in after he appeared in their living room after casting the spell, and what if he only goes to camelot in hopes Giaus can help him find away back to his own time pierod while keeping not only his magic but an even bigger reveal secret concerning Arthur and Gwen. How would the story change. Well lets find out. (Set 4 years after merlin becomes Arthurs manservant, and Arthur becomes King. This is not a merlin/arthur story.)(I Do not own Merlin or the charcters.)
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Emrys In Time

🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑

Merlins POV

🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑

"Rise and shine lazy daisies. Times a wasting." I cheerfully called ripping open the curtains and dodging the pillow that surprisingly came from Gwen rather than Arthur. Grinning my best goofy smile I turned to face my assailant as Gwens sleep filled eyes peeked out from beneath the covers as Arthur merely buried himself deeper within them. It had only been yesterday after all that Gwen and Arthur had married and stayed up all not partying with the castle nobles celebratimg. So naturally the exhaustion and obious hangover headaches were still hitting them, and quite hard from the looks of Gwens scrunched up face, and Arthurs attempt to melt into the mattress. Rolling my eyes I fondly waltzed over and deposited Arthur from his bed just as Gwen stumbled her own way up and over to the food laden table in the middle of the room. Plopping down and skewering a sausage at the end of her fork. She quickly deposited it in her mouth struggling to keep her eyes open as she ignored her husbands yapping as he shouted at me. Sticking my tounge playfully out at him I dodged the swat to my head as I quickly left the room. Leaving them to their breakfast as I went to prepare for the round table meeting latter that day. 

🕑🕑🕑

"Thank you Sir Leon for your report on the new knights. I am glad to hear their training is going well. Sir Percival how are patrols been? Have there been any new sightings of the sorcerer thats been eluding us?"

"No sire. We have searched almost the entire kingdom by now and we always seem to just miss him." Sighing tiredly Arthur leaned back in his chair tiredly rubbing his no doubt throbbing forehead as he listened to Percivals report. I could tell by the vein threatening to explode on the side of his head that he was about at his breaking point with this sorcer. It had all started 2 weeks ago when reports came in of a sorcerer, in a dark green cloak, carving giant golden letters that shine like diamonds and glow in the dark in the middle of the villages he visits. So far every village that have complained have had the same message left:

 ** _"The Time Is Nigh Arthur. You must Soon make the choice that will decide the future of Camelot."_** In every village visited, not a single person was hurt. He just pops in writes the message and pops out. And no matter how close we get he always manages to escape before the knights can grab him. Which i could see from my position behind Arthur was really doing a number on him. Also doesn't help that no one can fiqure out what choice he is refering too ethier.

"Well keep searching. We mustn't let this sorcerer roam free. Ge may not have hurt anyone so far, but its only a matter of time before his magic corrupts him fully and he starts killing to get his way. We must not let magic take another innocent life." I winced as I heard the all too familiar words of Uther come out of Arthurs mouth. Ever since I accidentally killed Uther, thanks to morgana, all my upward progress of Arthur and magic has come screeching to a halt. If anything its not only halted but crashed and burned. Its probably going to take me another 4 years just to get him back to even acknowledging magic again. If this keeps up the future i lived for my first 16 years will come true. I may not have meant to get stuck in the past and end up the prats manservant but since i am here you better believe i am going to keep doing everything I can to keep Arthur from becoming a second uther and hating magic like he did in the time line I am from. I shuddered as images of the broken Arthur I escaped came into my mind. No. I will die before i let that happen again. Tuning back into the prat and listening to him prattle on about the evils of magic I stiffined as my magic alerted me to danger. I was just opening my mouth to shout a warning when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew out all the candles plunging the room into darkness except for what light filtered in from outside. Next moment a person in a dark green robe from which only his old wrinkled hands could be seen, appeared in the middle of the round table. The sound of multiple swords being drawn could be heard as everyone except Gwen and I jumped up and pointed a sword at the sorcerer. Arthur standing protectively in front of Gwen and I glared up at the intruder baring his teeth in a semblance of a threat. I chuckled a little seeing Arthur attempting to protect not only Gwen but me as well. I couldn't help but think of my Arthur in the future how he would do the very same thing even though future Arthur knew of my magic. Though our relationship was silightly different from just an over protective friend in my time line. Wonder how our friendship will change when Arthur and Gwen finally realize I am actually an all powerful sorcer from the future trapped in their time destined to protect them, and also so much more than just a servant. Should be intresting.

"King Arthur its a pleasue to finally meet you in person. I do apologize for reaching out only through writing these past 2 weeks but I fear it was not yet time for me to make an appearance. Now though I do believe the time is nigh. The time for which you must decide whether you will follow your dads footsteps a murder millions of people for a law that many are born breaking, or whether to deviate and choose a better way. Only you can make the decision Arthur. Only you can decide whether to free magic or destroy it. The choice is yours, and yours alone." He stated bowing low to the ground to Arthur who metely sneered at him. An angry glint in his eyes. 

"Well you will be disappointed than, because I will never free magic. Never." Arthur declared scrambling onto the table to strike him down only for him to vanish and appear by the window away from the table.

"I was Afraid you might say that. If that is your wish than so be it, but before your choice destroys all of camelot I will give you one last chance to change the future by sending you too it. You and everyone present will be sent to the future from which emerys orginates from. The future in which you stay on the path you are on and continue killing sorcerers. Only when the lesson meant to be learned has been discovered will you be allowed back to this time pierod." He stated casting a brief glance at my horrified face beneath his hood before vanishing. The moment he disappears a golden mist appears surrounding each of us until all we can see is golden fog. After a moment it cleared to reveal the darkling woods just outside the castle. 

"Is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt." Arthur asked swiftly checking everyone over for injuries with his eyes. Only when he saw no one was hurt did he finally relax and start assessing the situation. But before he could say anything else Gwain asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So is this really the future. Cause if it is I we find a tavern and try some future ale."

"Gwain it will taste the exact same as the ale from our time line. Jumping to the future wouldn't change the taste that much." Leon sighed rolling his eyes at the ale happy dunkard. 

"Wait. Hang on you guys don't honestly believe we are in the future. From where I'm standing everything still looks the same. For all we know he just transported us to the darkling woods. How do we know this is the future." Arthur pointed out waving his hands around. 

"So far we haven't even seen anything to prove this is the future. So until i see some proof i ain't believing it." With that Arthur smugly smirked crossing his arms over his chest and staring everyone down. Gwain opening his mouth no doubt to argue paused as he noticed something over Arthurs shoulder before smirking. 

"Well princess I think your proof just arrived." He laughed pointing over Arthurs shoulder. We all turned to see what he was pointing at. I paled as I saw sir leon, Gwain, Percival, and Evylan from my time walking cautously over to us weary of their counterparts staring at them with shock. But upon noticing me their expressions immediately cleared as relief washed over their faces. Future sir leon was the first to reach us. 

"Your highness there you are. We have all been worried sick about you." I could tell by the way everyone from the past turned to Arthur they assumed leon was speaking to him, but when leon merely brushed right by young Arthur and instead knelt in front of me everyones jaws dropped. I gulped knowing what was about to be revealed by future leon. I tensed preparing for the words that would figuratively end my cover once and for all.

"Prince Merlin, your parents King Arthur, and Queen Guinevere have been tearing the kingdom apart looking for you. It was not wise to worry them so like that."

"I didn't do it on purpose you know how instictual my magic is. Especially since i haven’t had any one to teach me control." I wailed before I could stop my self. Clamping a hand swiftly over my mouth i stared wide eyed at the young version of my dad as he and everyone else stared at me wide eyed. 

"Umm. I guess you all are probably wanting an explanation right about now huh." I sheepishly laughed rubbing the back of my neck as i gazed at each shocked face. Clamping his mouth shut glaring daggars at me Arthur nodded for me to continue. 

"Well for those of you from the past I am not actually from your time line. You see I am actually the future son of Gwen and Arthur and I was born with magic. I only ended up in the past after an argument with my dad over my magic. You see my dad never really accepted magic and became like a second Uther. He hated anything to do with the stuff so needless to say when his only son was born with magic it devestated him. He thought I was cursed and for the first 16 years of my life he kept me locked away in the castle training me to suppress my magic. If I so much as uttered the dreaded word I would find my self being screamed at and debied food for a few days until i learned my lesson. Mom hated what was happening but after a while after i accidentally set the curtains on fire she started believing me cursed as well. They believed they could stamp all the magic out of me after a while but i knew otherwise. It was on my 16th birthday when it happened I was arguing with my dad about my magic. Trying to get him to understand that its apart of me when in the heat of the moment I yelled that I wish someone had befriened you while young and shown you the beauty of magic before you became a tryrant. My magic reacting to my emotions and lack of control took over and next thing I knew I was in Eldador 22 years in the past standing in the home of hunith who graciously took me in. I latter came to camelot in search of Giaus in hopes he could help me find my way back home. I did gain better control of my magic but i never found the spell to send me back. Anyway I know you are probably all upset, and I understand but..." Gwen bursting into tears cut me off mid-sentence as she rushed forward and threw her arms around me crying into my shirt as she clung to me. Finally after a moment she pulled away placing her hand on my cheek and giving me a watery smile as she gazed into my eyes. 

"How did I ever miss it. You have your fathers eyes and my hair. Oh my baby boy." She tearfully whispered causing a crimsion flush to shoot across my face. After being friends with her for 4 years, and her kissing me that one day when she thought i had died I could help but feel a little awkward about her calling me her baby boy. Turning my gaze back to my dad, who has not moved an inch since my revelation of being his son, i gently broke free of my moms embrace as I slowly approach him. Nervously biting my lower lip as I anxiously gaged him expression.

"Dad? Arthur? Are you... are you ok?" I hesitantly enquired reaching my hand toward him only for him to swat it away and take a step away from me. I felt my heart break seeing Arthur reject me. I barely survived my actual dads rejection for the past version of my dad to reject me to nearly sent me to pieces. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I turned away from him not wanting to see the look of betrayal and turmoil in his eyes anymore. Thankfully future leon decided to break the awkward silence just than. 

"Not to be rude but merlin your parents are still looking for you so we really should be going. You can explain why our past selves are here later." Nodding my consent I quietly followed them back to the castle. The others following at a distance as they whispered among themselves. Gwen on the other hand had no problem walking beside me. One arm looped though mine and resting her head on my shoulder as we walked. I could feel Arthurs penetrating stare on the back of my head as we neared the castle. Upon entering the courtyard we paused at the sight of the King and Queen standing on the steps waiting for us after future Gwain ran a head to warn them. Upon seeing me my dads woreied face once more turned to stone as he clasped his hands behind his back, regarding us all with a critical look. 

"Son I am glad to see you are ok. Though why our past selves are here i am sure you can explain, but honestly i don't care. We will worry about sending them back latter. As for your conduct earlier, i am afraid that will have to be addressed now. You know the using magic is illegal."

"Its who I am dad. Magic runs through my blood. Its my life force. I can't jusr stop using it." I pleaded knowing he wouldn't listen. 

"You can and you will. Obviously I have been too soft on you. If you won't listen as a prince maybe you will listen as a sorcerer. Guards take my son to the square and give him 15 lashings than you will rub salt in each lash wound before depositing him and our past selves in his room he will get no food for a week only water. If he performs magic again after this he will be treated like every other sorcerer and he will be burned at the stake." 

"Dad no you can't mean that." I squeaked fearfully as the guards grabbed me on ethier side and started dragging me to the square. I could see my friends from the past timeline being restrained as they fought and protested trying to get to me.

"I am sorry son. But if you choose to remain a traitor and practice sodcery than you will be treated as a traitor." With that he turned and swept back up the stairs my mom following close behind. I could see a crowd had already begun to gather as i was manhandled up the stage and forced on my knees while the past knights and Arthur and Gwen were forced to watch as I was stripped of my shirt and tied to the post. I trembled in fear sweat sliding down my face as I saw a guard testingbout the whip beside me cracking it inches from my face. I could hears the others screaming my name as the first strike finally landed on my back. I clenched my jaw shut refusing to give my dad the satisfaction of me screaming as strike after strike pierced into my back. Finally after an eternity it was over. I whimpered in pain slumping in the ropes as the last strike landed. Only to gasp in pain again as salt was viciously rubbed into each wound making me involuntarily cry out before i was blessed with darkness as my vision gave out and I knew no more.

🕑🕑🕑

Gradually the world around me slowly came into focus as I once more gained consciousness. Giving me better knowledge of the mattress pressing into my stomach and the salve being rubbed gently into my now cleaned wounds. Opening my eyes I am met by the tired blue eyes of Giaus as he carefully fixes my ruined back. Upon seeing me awake he offered me a tired smile as he places the last bandage. 

"Ah your highness your awake." Giaus began only to be shoved out of the way by past Gwain and Gwen who fretted over me like a couple of mother hens. Rolling my eyes I went to push myself into a sitting position only to moan in pain and sink back down on the mattress as my wounds flared up in pain. 

"Idiot. Just stay down will ya. You will only make it worse." I tensed upon hearing my fathers voice only to relax as i realized it was only past Arthur and not my tormentor. Turning my face so I could regard him easier. I gasped at how pale and fragile he looks at this moment. The last time I had seen him this shaken up was when Agravain betrayed him. To see him like this now threw me a little. 

"Arthur are you ok?" He laughed darkly his eyes glazing over in emotional pain at my words.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? Your the one lying on his bed after being whipped 15 times and than had salt rubbed into the wounds, not to mention denied food for a week just because of a gift you were born with, and you ask me if I'm ok?"

"To be fair I am used to this kind of treatment from my dad. Your the one that looks like he could pass out at any moment. " I pointed out wincing as I shifted causing the bandage to rub against my wound. If anything instead of calming him my words only served to make Arthur even angrier. With a war cry Arthur in a fit of rage punched the wall. Causing his knuckles to bleed a little bit. Sighing in exasperation Giaus grabbed more bandages from his bag and gently cradled Arthurs hand in his and began wrapping it without a single word. 

"How... how could i have become this. What happened to turn me so crazy that I would whip my own flesh and blood. Have I really fallen so far that I have become my father." He tearfully asked trembling as he fought against the sobs threatening to break lose. Ignoring the searing pain in my back, and pushing away my moms and Gwains worried hands fluttering around me. I walked slowly over to where my dad trembled his hand now completely bandaged. 

"Dad. Arthur look at me." I said placing a brusied hand on his shoulder and waitimg till i could once more see his watery blue eyes again. 

"You are not to blame. You have not yet become the man who has done this to me. It may be too late for this Arthur but its not too late for you. I know you probably hate yourself right now and probably just want to pull out all your hair, but that is not going to solve anything. You want to fix things. You want to stop my suffering than do it. Be a better person. You have a chance here Arthur. You can ethier curl up and cry terrified of becoming this tryrant. Or you can choose a better way. You can change right now and choose instead to be someone else. This future has not happened yet. There is still time to change for you. Just promise me something ok? You will never become the man we just saw out there. Promise me you will open youf heart and at least try to understand magic even if you could never love me for having magic, promise me you will at least give it a chance." I begged tears also gathering in mh eyes.

"I promise but your wrong I do love you. Although i am still coming to terms witb the fact that i had my son washing my socks. You are still mine. My flesh and blood. Even before that you are my friend. I will always love you. That will ndver change." I smiled and was about to say something when Giaus cut me off.

"And that Arthur proves you are a better man than this future you is. Provinv the lesson has been learned." He stated happily a green cloak appearing around his shoulders identifying him as thd mystery sorcerer.

"I knew you could do it. I am sorry you had to see this, but after you disappeared in the throne room i over heard the king talking of excution. It was only through your mothers insistance that you weren't shot down the moment you reappeared. I knew than sometbing had to be done so i went back in time hoping to drag the youngwr Arthur here to see his future unless he changes. I didn't expect to see you there too merlin, though i am sure you livingbthere for 4 years also helped change the future quite a bit. Well dosn my boy. But now the lesson is learned, you may all return homs now." He smiled waving his hand creating the golden fog which slowly surrounded everyone but Giaus and I. Before he vanished leaving me alone with my friends. I could see the panic in everyone's faces as they realized I wasn't coming and would stayed here to no doubt be killed for my magic. Smiling in my best reassuring way i waved off their concern. 

"Don't worry. I will be fine." I lied hoping to set them at ease even though we all knew since this timelinevwill ndver happen this version of me will cease to exist. 

"I may not be coming but you haven't lost me I will be back sooner than you think." I laughed winking knowingly as I patted Gwens stomach. 

"But merlin mate..."

"Gwain its fine. This version of me may cease to exist but I a new loved version one who will never know of empty stomach, and the harsh sting of a whip by my dad will crop up. This is not goodbye its merely see you soon. I promise you will see me again one day even if my memories of our time together won't be there i will be and new memoriesaill follow." I promised waving sadly as the fog closed fully around them whiskingvthem away.

"See you latter my friends. " I whispered a tear sliding down my cheek as i was once more left alone once more as the sounds of the guards outside the door yrlling about magic being used before bursting in no doubt to drag me to my excutionnow that magic was used around me again. Even if it wasn'tme who used it. Yet for the first time in forever I was no longer afraid. As I was marched down to the prye the next day and tied to the post I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the future the new version of me will soon have. So as i watched my dad signal for the flames and waited as the smoke slowly engulfed me cutting off my air, the heat gradually licking at my ankles I allowed my muscles to relax closing my eyes as finally I was at peace. 

"Good bye Father."

🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑

Arthurs POV 

🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑🕑

Blinking I glanced around me as the magic fog cleared and we were once more in the council room sitting around the round table exactly when we left. No time seems to have past. The only indication this hadn't been a hallucination caused by the magic fog was the noticeable absence of Merlin. I couldn't help but feel my heart shatter a crack as I realized that version of merlin would never again exist. All the memoriescwe shared. The banter we broke out into daily will be nothing but a memory. The merlin yet to be born will have none of those memories. It hurt a little. But even though it won't be the same at least some form of merlin will still exist. Andvthats all that matters. I could see by the look in gwens eyes she felt the same. It would be an adjustment but a new normal will be made. 

"Leon alert the council that i wish to hold a meeting in here in 1 hour. I have some laws to change."

🕑🕑🕑

18 Years Latter

(New Merlins POV)

🕑🕑🕑

"Dad!! Come on why must you always go hunting. Better yet why must you drag me along. What have I ever done to you?" I whined earning me an eye roll from my dad and a chuckle from the knights.

"Honestly Merlin can you stop prattling for 2 seconds your scaring all the game away." Dad huffed fondly pretending to be agrivated.

"Oh I'm sorry I wouldhate to alert the fluffy bunnies of our approach. It would be terrible if they ran away and lived a long fruitful happy life." I sarcastically retroted purposefully stepping on every stick and lef possible so as to scare everything away.

"I give up. I can't win with you." I laughed watching as my dad stalked grumpily back to camp with the knights leaving the bunnies to enjoy the rest of their day alive. I was just about to follow them when a flash of green rushing by me caught my eye. Spinning around i came face to face with a man in a green cloak covering his face. Reaching his hand out i gasped as the moment his fingers made contact with the side of my head flashes of images whirled past my eyes before finally it stopped. Blinking i looked around only to see he was gone. Shaking myself I smiled as memories from a previous life ran through my head. Turning back to the camp I happily trotted back to my friends. Excited to share my newly recovered memories with them. 

"Hey Prat remember when I said I could take you apart with less than one blow?" In the distance a man in a green cloak could be seen perched upon a tree branch chuckling as he watched the joyous celebrations below before vanishing once more into the night.

**The End**


End file.
